Prevail
by HazelProphecy
Summary: With Thea and a squad of SCPD officers held hostage by The Count in their own headquarters, Oliver takes action. Reluctantly, he allows Felicity to join him, where he faces a surprising enemy. (Contains Olicity moment)


Prevail

"Felicity, you are staying here! It's too dangerous!"

"You think you're going in there alone? I have to come. If I'm not in range of the security network, I can't access the mainframe. Besides, your sister needs me. You need me."

"Fine, but stay out of sight."

"Honestly Oli, I've done this before. What about Sarah?"

"She agreed to get her dad out, but no one else."

"It's a start atleast. And Diggle?"

"In Moscow, dealing with the fallout from Deadshot."

As Oliver begins to suit up, Felicity furiously taps away on her tablet. Oliver gives Felicity a glance, indirectly saying, "get back to work" as her attention is distracted by Oliver's bare chest. Meanwhile, Oliver shares his plans for the rescue.

"Okay, so once we're inside the SCPD, I need you to access the security network and use the cameras to identify and locate both Thea and the hostage police officers. While you do that, I'll find The Count and put an end to his 'work'."

"Easy. That'll take 5 minutes tops."

Oliver and Felicity ride his motorbike to the SCPD. Darting in and out of traffic, Oliver never loses control, whilst managing to stay out of sight of the police in the area. Felicity, with a constant look of terror on her face is stunned and yet feels strangely comfortable, enjoying the sensation of tightly holding on to Oliver's solid body.

Upon reaching the exterior of the building, Oliver pulls out a grapple arrow so they can breach the department from the roof.

"Felicity, hold on tight."

"I always do. (Stutter)When I say hold on tight, I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

The two share a short but meaningful laugh before Oliver shoots the arrow towards the roof, shortly followed by the pair of heroes. Upon reaching the roof, the two spring into action.

"I'm in range."

"Good, I need you to wait here. Buzz me on the communicator if you get into trouble."

Oliver crosses towards the ladder, but is stopped in his tracks. A shadowy figure appears from the other side of the building onto the roof, creating a silhouette in the moonlight. Felicity darts behind a nearby air-conditioner unit, fearing for her partner. The man strikes a strong pose, looking down on Oliver as he attempts to identify the figure. Without a word, the man, soldier-like in appearance, with a solid, armoured body and yet deadly in demeanour reaches behind his back and retrieves a sword. Oliver knows exactly who it is.

"This is not the time Slade!"

In his husky voice, slightly muffled by the two-colour mask which Oliver came to fear, Slade was angry.

"This is never the time, is it? You just didn't have enough time to save her! You tried your hardest, but it wasn't enough. You were weak. You always have been, and always will be."

"I did what I could! Ivo was evil! I tried to sacrifice myself to save them both!"

"But you didn't, did you? It just wasn't enough. You and your rich boy morals, you have never known strength."

As Deathstroke approaches, The Arrow arms his bow and quickly tampers with an arrow in the quiver. Before The Arrow is ready, his opponent sprints towards him, sword prepared for a killing blow. Slade is strong. Oliver is barely fast enough to protect himself from strikes that would undoubtedly end his life. Oliver thought Slade must have a supply of mirakuru maintaining his superhuman ferocity.

After a flurry of deadly attacks, Oliver's bow snaps cleanly in two, just scraping Oliver as the force is released from the string. With ninja-like reflexes, Slade lands a clean kick in Oliver's chest, forcing him back several meters. Clutching at his chest and with a trickle of blood from his mouth, The Arrow retrieves the tampered arrow from the quiver, making one more adjustment to its purpose.

"So this is how it ends for you, hey? On a dirty rooftop, too weak to save your sister." Remarks the deadly Slade.

Oliver stands up, arrow in hand as his rival paces towards him. Deathstroke takes The Arrow by the neck, lifting him off his feet.

"I will make you suffer, like you made me suffer every day since I saw you and her together."

Oliver lodges the arrow in Slade's armour, before an explosion hurtles the two of them in opposite directions. Slade stands up, virtually unhurt from the explosion before walking towards the unconscious Oliver.

"To grant you death would be a privilege you don't deserve."

He jumps off the building and into the night.

Felicity emerges from behind the unit and runs towards her partner, then sits by his side, lifting his head into her lap and drawing back the green hood.

"I did it Oli, your sister is safe. I managed to locate her and unlock the cell she was in and that of the officers. They made sure she was okay. The Count got in the way of Sarah and well… You know what happens when someone stands in the way of Sarah."

Felicity feels for a pulse, finding nothing. A tear rolls down her cheek and onto Oliver's.

"C'mon Oli. You have **not** failed this city."

Felicity feels a hand softly touch her cheek before the lips of Oliver touch hers. A wave of relief, comfort and slight arousal sweeps over Felicity throughout their long, enduring kiss.


End file.
